


Addiction

by Watanabe_Yuuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watanabe_Yuuki/pseuds/Watanabe_Yuuki
Summary: People are addicted to something to a certain extent. For Dia, almost all her co-workers know that she can't part away from coffee. But actually, she's more addicted to a certain roommate she has than to coffee...





	Addiction

 

**Addiction**

**A 'Love Live! School Idol Project' fanfiction by Yuuki.**

* * *

"You drink too much coffee, Dia," Riko scolded for the umpteenth time, her hands on her hips. "It'll affect your health if you keep this up."

"I'm fine," Dia calmly retorted without turned from her laptop. "I've been drinking  _that_ much coffee for years and I'm still alive," she added, her fingers didn't stop typing even for a second.

"That exactly what worries me," Riko sighed.

It'd been three years since they were living together but Riko still couldn't stop Dia from her addiction to coffee. To say that Dia loved it was an exaggeration, but she indeed needed it. She drank coffee to stay awake because she barely had any sleep almost every day. Riko had tried all method she could think like forcing Dia to sleep more regularly, suggesting her to reduce her workload, or searching other alternatives for caffeine, but Dia still went back to coffee in the end. It was the most effective way to get her works done, Dia said.

"I need to finish this thing by the noon," Dia said, only took a quick glance at Riko who tidied up of the empty glasses and cans beside her laptop. "Coffee keeps me awake!" she added after a while, louder than before so that Riko could hear her from the kitchen.

"And I told you to share your workload with your co-worker," Riko grunted as she placed a cup of hot coffee and a plate full of sandwiches on the table.

"For now, I can't. This is a very important matter."

"You've been saying that since the first time you entered that company, you know?" Riko said, which answered with a shrug from Dia. "Anyway, I better go now or I'll be late for my morning class."

Dia glanced at Riko to find her roommate was already dressed neatly. Beautiful as usual, she thought. That's the compliment that she always wanted to say but never came out of her mouth, not even once. In the end, she only said the usual, "Okay, take care," before turned back to her laptop.

"Ah, you didn't have to pick me up, by the way," Riko stopped at the door. "I'm meeting You-chan this afternoon so she'll give me a ride home."

"Who?"

Riko smiled at Dia's immediate question. "Watanabe You. My classmate in high school."

"Okay..." Dia slowly swirled her chair to face Riko, narrowed her eyes, and finally giving the auburn-haired girl her full attention for the first time this morning. "Is this  _You_  a boy?"

"Dia- _chan_ ," Riko laughed, " _She_ is a girl."

"You can never be too sure."

"Well," Riko smirked before she asked Dia in a teasing tone, "What's the problem if You-chan is a boy?"

"Nothing," Dia quickly swirled her chair back before urged the younger girl to go.

_Nothing, except my little heart, which can't take the jealousy._

* * *

"Dia-san! It's rare to see you eating here!"

It's lunch break and Dia was hoping she could finish her lunch quietly when a ball of noise came in form of Takami Chika, a college student who took internship program under her. Without even asking for her permission, the mikan lover slammed her tray down to the table in front of Dia. There were more mikans on it more than what Dia needed in her whole life.

"Takami-san, I would appreciate it if you could lower your voice."

"Ups, sorry," Chika said without any hint of remorse in her voice, before digging into her lunch. "Anyway, don't you usually pick Riko-chan up around this time?"

"It certainly is not your business, Takami-san."

Chika seemed used to it because she just laughed it away, "Aw, come on  _senpai_. Don't be so cold!" Dia glared at her but she deflected it with a grin. The three years gap between them meant nothing to the fearless bakachika. "And, hey! Your girlfriend is my best friend, you know. So  _it is_ my business."

"Riko isn't my girlfriend."

"Well, I never say Riko-chan is your girlfriend. Or do I?"

Dia was about to give sharp retorts before she realized that debating Takami Chika wouldn't end well for her. Not because she couldn't counter Chika's arguments, but mostly because her junior was too persistent for her own good. So Dia ultimately gave up, much to Chika's amusement. "She is meeting her friend."

"Ah! With You-chan!" exclaimed Chika. "Yeah, now I remember. They also asked me but I can't go before my office hours finish or a certain senior would be mad," she added with a big grin.

"Don't worry Takami-san. It makes no difference for me whether you're here or not. If anything, it'd make my lunch quieter."

Chika widened her eyes in surprise before laughing. "So you can joke!"

"Takami-san," Dia rolled her eyes, "That's not a joke, not even a sarcasm. That's a direct insult."

"Well, that'd be better! Only friends can insult their friends! That means we're friends!"

"RIP logic. Well, whatever."

After that Dia continued her lunch in silence while keep glaring at Chika everytime the orange-haired girl wanted to talk. That made her lunch longer than the usual, and by the time Dia finished her lunch, Chika was already peeling her third mikan. "Are you addicted to mikan or what?" Dia finally talked.

"Hm?" Chika tilted her head in confusion but also looking glad she was finally allowed to talk. "This many mikan is just normal, isn't it?"

"Yeah, as normal as my need for coffee."

"Eeehh," Chika protested. "That's different. Eating a lot of mikan makes you healthy, but drinking too much coffee is dangerous. That's why Riko-chan is worried about you," she added before popping another mikan to her mouth. Dia just rolled her eyes. "Ah, talking about Riko-chan, are you okay with her meeting You-chan alone?"

"Why would I be not okay with that?"

"Eeeh?" Chika raised her eyebrows. "Didn't Riko-chan tell you?"

"Tell me about what, exactly?"

"Err, maybe you should ask her yourself?"

"I thought you're my friend,  _Chika-san_."

"Hey, that's dirty!" Chika huffed. "But well, you'll know it sooner or later, so whatever," she popped a mikan into her mouth before talking in a dramatic tone. "You-chan was Riko-chan's girlfriend!"

"What?"

"Yeah, they dated for a year in high school. They made the school went crazy, you know because both of them was crazily popular—"

But before Chika could finish her explanation, Dia was already gone.

"—and had so many fans because they said You-chan was the coolest and Riko-chan the prettiest," Chika recalled, completely ignoring the fact that now she was talking alone. "But didn't I tell you that now You-chan is my girlfriend, Dia-san? Didn't I also tell you that Riko is actually head over heels for you? Eh, no? I guess I didn't. Well, whatever," she continued eating mikan in pure bliss, but not before texting a certain Captain Yousoro.

* * *

You was in the middle of talking with Riko when her phone suddenly vibrated. She picked and slide it open after glance a quick sorry to Riko and found some unread messages. The newest was from Kanan, but what caught her attention was Chika's messages.

_Chika: Cap'n, I've just sent Riko-chan a gift!_

_Chika: Don't tell her anything!_

_Chika: But you better help her to open 'it' up!_

"Eh?" You read her girlfriend's messages once again but she still didn't understand it. But whatever it is she was glad it was not too important—for Chika and her—because those messages came about a half hour ago. She was still riding her bike around that time so maybe that's why she didn't realize her phone vibrated.

"What's wrong, You-chan?"

"Ah, no, nothing," You answered as she pocketed her phone. At least she understood the ' _Don't tell her anything!_ ' part. "I'm sorry, but where was I?"

"Your senior, Matsuura-san's wedding plan?"

"Ah, yeah," You nodded. "Actually, Kanan-chan and Mari-chan—her bride—leave me to organize it all," she added with a sigh. "While I'm happy they put so much trust in me, I don't think I can handle it alone. That's why I want to ask your help."

"While I don't mind at all, I don't know if it's okay with the brides," Riko said.

"Of course it is!" retorted You happily. "Honestly speaking, those two don't care much how it's done as long as they get married."

"Well, I'm glad if I can be any—"

You looked at Riko in confusion when her friend suddenly stopped talking and narrowed her eyes to the cafe entrance. "Riko-chan?" You asked, which got no answer so she followed Riko's gaze to get a look at what surprised Riko. What she found was the very definition of a beauty. You always thought Kanan was beautiful but this woman was on another level. She could understand why the waiter stumbled upon his words as he talked to the beauty.

"Dia?" You could hear Riko murmured.

 _Dia?_ _Isn't that the name of Riko's cru_ — "Ah, I see..." And finally, it clicked on You's head. Basically, the gift Chika sent for Riko was Dia. Maybe looking at Riko having fun with another girl could force some sort of confession from Dia. After all, for Riko who barely talked about his love life even to Chika, she told them about how her relationship with Dia which going nowhere. That only meant that Riko was starting to feel frustrated.

At first, You thought it was a brilliant idea. But that was only until she saw Dia's expression. It was not simple anger, You realized it. She even could say with confidence that she wouldn't be surprised if Dia would try to kill her. As she saw Dia took long steps to their table, she cursed Chika for even thinking of such  _brilliantly stupid_ idea. "That  _bakachika_..."

"Dia? What are you doing here?" Riko asked when Dia finally arrived at their table. You already averted her gaze as soon as she saw Dia walking to their table, but she'd bet everything she had that Dia glared dagger at her.

"That's my question. What are  _you_  doing here."

"I told you this morning, didn't I? I'm meeting—"

"Your  _ex_. And no, you didn't tell me that. I was told you're meeting a  _friend._ "

Riko was certainly too surprised to give any answer as she just gaped at Dia in silence. Meanwhile, Dia just stood there and look at Riko, also in silence.

You couldn't help but cursed Chika again.  _Damn it, Chika. So much for a gift. And you tell me to 'open' it?_

But seeing Riko and Dia didn't show any sign to move nor talk, she decided it was the time for her to talk. She sent a quick message to Chika before she talked, making sure she conveyed her last message if Dia decided to kill her later. "Excuse me,  _miss_ ," she said, clearly to Dia. The latter turned her attention from Riko, and You secretly admired how Dia could look so stunning even in the middle of anger. "I don't think it's up to you to decide who Riko-chan can meet. I mean, as far as I know, Riko-chan is single right now."  _Yeah, I said it!_

You certainly tried to sound calm, but actually, she was already cowering from Dia's glare since the start. She then took a quick glance at Riko and she clearly saw Riko threw her a  _don't-make-her-mad!_ look, which she ignored. Or more like it was too late. She just hoped at least Dia could make her death quick.

Dia was a little bit taken aback by the You's comment. She seemed lost in her mind for seconds but after looked at Riko, she quickly regained her composure. She closed her eyes for a moment before she said, "She's my girlfriend," with finality. "Now," she added quickly as if she didn't want to let Riko interjected, "If you'll excuse us, miss  _ex-girlfriend._ " Dia took Riko by hand, dragged her with just enough force out of the cafe.

You tensely looked at them until they exited the cafe and when they finally did, she gave up all her power and leaned to her chair. "Geeeeezzzz. That takes years out of my life," she facepalmed.

* * *

"What's wrong with you?" Riko demanded after they entered Dia's car. She kept silent all the way to the parking lot so that they wouldn't make a ruckus in public. It was certainly not because she wanted Dia to hold her hand longer... Yeah, it wasn't.

"Nothing, sorry," answered Dia shortly. Riko could see that the older girl refused to look at her.

"I'm not asking for apologies. I'm asking for explanations." But Dia just kept silent while folding her arms, eyes still not on Riko. "First you barged just like that and now you ignored me. I don't know you hate me this much, Dia," Riko sighed.

"Wha— I don't hate you!"

"Then what? You're confusing me, you know."

"I... I was..." At this point, Dia's voice was practically nonexistent so that Riko had to lean over her to hear the rest. "I was jealous," Dia mumbled.

"Dia, she's just my ex!" Riko exclaimed, which surprised Dia. "I told I was meeting a friend because now she  _is_ a friend!"

"But—"

Riko raised her hand impatiently to cut Dia off. "Now tell me who told you You-chan is my ex."

"Chika-san."

"I know it," Riko grunted. "Now let me tell me what Chika-chan  _didn't_ tell you. First, You-chan  _is_ her girlfriend," she said while she was sliding through her gallery. "Here's the proof," she shoved her phones to Dia's face who's stubbornly looked at the steering wheel as if she could die if she turned her attention from it. Dia could see there were a lot of ChikaYou photos there. "It that's not enough to convince you, I can call both of them now to explain it to you."

Dia could only widen her eyes as Riko explained things to her. "No, it's—"

"And the second, I'm certainly deeply madly fully in love with a dork named Kurosawa Dia for about three years who also loves me back but too chicken to confess to me until she saw me with my ex," Riko said.

"Wow, you said that in one breath."

Riko facepalmed. "Why are you commenting on that?"

"Sorry, it just hasn't fully sink yet," Dia said, still looking at the steering wheel. It wasn't long before an awkward silence fell between them.

They just kept silent for minutes, until Riko decided to give up the first. "Dia, look at me," she ordered.

Dia slowly turned to Riko only to find the younger girl was already just inches away from her. And before she could react, Riko kissed her. The kiss was quick and light, but Dia could feel her lips burning. Soon the heat starting to spread across her face, from her lips. It seemed it was the same for Riko, though. "I hope that makes things clear," Riko said, trying to sound calm but her burning cheeks betrayed her.

"... Actually, I don't quite feel it so I don't know it's on my lips or on the corner of my lips or maybe it missed on my cheek. Maybe, if you kiss me once again?"

"Dia, really?" Riko giggled amusedly. But before she could say anything more, Dia already closed the gap between them.

The second lasted longer than the first, but that didn't leave much impression because Dia quickly added the third and the fourth. "I think I'm addicted to this now," she said, with a mischievous glint that rarely showed in her eyes.

And Riko knew that only meant bad for her, "Oh, no...

 

* * *

**Bonus (1)**

Chika was in the middle of work when You's message came. She opened it quickly, only to frown upon it.

_You: Chika-chan, make sure you put flowers in my grave, not mikans._

"Eeeh?"

**Bonus (2)**

"Technically, I don't confess to you. I only said you were my girlfriend and you didn't deny it."

"Dia, really?"

**Author's Note:**

> I just have to get it out of my head.


End file.
